worldrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurupt
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | Origin = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | Genre = Hip hop | Years_active = 1992 – present | Label = Death Row (1992 - 1998) (2002 - 2005) Antra (1998 - present) Interscope (1992 - 1995) D.P.G (2005 - present) Gangsta Advisory (2005 - present) Babygrande/Doggystyle (2006 - present) Bogish Brand Entertainment (2006 - present) | Associated_acts = Tha Dogg Pound, Jayo Felony, 40 Glocc, Bad Azz, Mobb Deep, CJ Ginavece, KetaRoc, 2Pac, Xzibit, Eminem, Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg Daz Dillinger, DJ Quik, Warzone, Soopafly, Flesh-n-Bone, Roscoe, The Game, Canibus, Killah Priest, Ras Kass, J. Wells, Shade Sheist, Cypress Hill, Dr.Hollywood | URL = YoungGotti.com }} Ricardo Emmanuel Brown (born November 23, 1972), better known by his stage names Kurupt, also known as Kurupt Tha Kingpin, Kurupt Young Gotti or Young Gotstra is an American rapper and former Executive Vice President of Death Row Records. He is a member of the rap group Tha Dogg Pound, and is mostly known for his work with Death Row Records. Biography First Term on Death Row Ricardo Emmanuel Brown was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and later moved to Hawthorne, California to live with his father. As a result, he has associated himself somewhat with Philadelphia and its rap scene, including Philly rappers such as Beanie Sigel; his first album, Kuruption!, was a double-disc that featured both east and west coast styles. He is the cousin of rapper Redrum781, known from the Bloods & Crips Bangin' on Wax albums, and Damu Ridas. Kurupt was signed to Death Row Records in the early '90's, making up a core roster that consisted of himself, Daz Dillinger, Lady of Rage, Snoop Dogg and RBX, led musically by Dr. Dre. These artists gained maximum exposure by appearing on Dre's breakthrough album, The Chronic, during which Kurupt and Daz developed a close working relationship. After forming two-man crew Tha Dogg Pound, they were heavily featured on Snoop's debut Doggystyle, even given their own song alongside Rage, "For All My Niggaz & Bitchez." After the signing of Tupac Shakur to Death Row in September 1995, a rivalry was sparked between Death Row and the east coast's Bad Boy Entertainment. Death Row became a divided label, with Suge Knight and 2Pac demanding every rapper on the label diss an assortment of east coast artists hailing from or affiliated with Bad Boy. Having already thrown in on the Ruthless Records/Death Row conflict, Kurupt and Daz joined in the feud with their single "New York, New York," featuring Snoop Dogg; the song was interpreted as a diss against NYC and although it did not diss anyone specifically, it incited the response "L.A., L.A." The duo's album, Dogg Food, became highly successful, despite being the first Death Row release not produced (it was, however, mixed) by Dr. Dre. The time after Dogg Food's release was a hectic one for Death Row. Artists discouraged by the rising conflict included RBX, who left the label; Lady of Rage, whose project was continually postponed; and Dr. Dre himself, who began to resent Suge's controversial strong-arm tactics and thirst for the spotlight. When Andre jumped ship for Aftermath Entertainment, Daz became the main producer for Death Row, handling much of 2Pac's All Eyez on Me and Snoop Dogg's Tha Doggfather, on which Kurupt was featured relatively sparingly, in contrast to his former high profile on label projects. Life After Death Row 2Pac's 1996 murder began a mass exodus of artists from Death Row Records. Kurupt was one of the first to leave, preceded only by Nate Dogg; he initially signed with A&M, on which he founded an imprint, Antra Records. It was through this deal Brown released his debut solo album Kuruption! in 1998, with appearances by Dr. Dre, Buckshot, and former foe N.O.R.E. The video for the single, "Ask Yourself a Question" was directed by writer-journalist-filmmaker Barry Michael Cooper (who wrote the screenplays for "New Jack City", "Sugar Hill", and "Above The Rim"); it featured Dr. Dre, producer of the song. The video was filmed in Philadelphia, Pa., in November, 1998. Though the double-disc effort featured only a bit of Daz production, he and his former groupmate were still on good terms; when Dillinger followed in his tracks and left Death Row in 1999, he produced several tracks for his groupmate's sophomore album Tha Streetz Iz a Mutha, marking the end of Kurupt's tenure at Antra. The record featured a widespread diss track called "Calling Out Names," on which Kurupt called out various rappers, including DMX, accusing the east coaster of stealing his contract deal with Ja Rule. During this time, he linked up with fellow Californian Ras Kass, Wu-Tang Clan-affiliate Killah Priest and former Universal Records wonder Canibus to form a group called The HRSMN; despite repeated promises of an album, the group's only release has been an unfinished white label. While Suge owned rights to Tha Dogg Pound name, Kurupt and Daz formed the core of an extended family called DPG (Dogg Pound Gangstaz)/DPGC (Dogg Pound Gangsta Crips), the latter of which also prominently featured Nate Dogg, Snoop Dogg, Soopafly, and others intermittently. Daz and Kurupt went on to release Dillinger & Young Gotti under the name DPG, which garnered lukewarm reviews . Kurupt's following solo album for Artemis Records, Space Boogie: Smoke Oddessey, fared better, with production from Daz and up-and-coming producer Fredwreck; his then-fiancee, Natina Reed, provided the hook for the single "It's Over." Second Term on Death Row After an unofficial remix/compilation Dogg Pound album called 2002 in early 2002, questions began to arise as to the status of Tha Dogg Pound vs. Death Row. While the duo officially said they weren't sure, Kurupt signed back to Death Row in exchange for the role of Vice President. This apparently shocked his groupmates, especially Daz, who'd had a much more volatile falling-out with Knight; a verbal war erupted wherein Kurupt and Daz repeatedly dissed each other viciously, on records and in interviews . While this was going on, Kurupt was mentoring a new roster of Death Row artists, including Spider Loc, Crooked I, and Eastwood; he also began work on his next album, Against tha Grain, and formed a new group: The Riflemenhttp://www.worldwideconnected.com/modules.php?name=Content&pa=showpage&pid=462 , consisting of Kurupt, Mobb Deep, Jayo Felony, 40 Glocc, and The Alchemist, though the possibility of a record from this ensemble has seemingly faded over time. More hurt by the conflict than he let on , Kurupt continued to work disses into his solo album; a bootleg version of the project, Originals, was released in 2004 after repeated delays of its official release, as well as those of Crooked I and other Death Row artists. In 2005, Snoop Dogg began acting as a diplomat between the two parties, and Tha Dogg Pound reunited under its original moniker in April of that year at a west coast unity event hosted by Snoophttp://www.streethop.com/interviews/126054-dpg-dogg-pound-reunited.html . Against tha Grain was released, but by that time Kurupt had already left the label a second time, and publicly denounced the disses inherent in the record; an EP called Against tha Grain E.P. has also surfaced, containing said disses to his cohorts. Since their reunion, Kurupt has claimed both members got over their previous problems with no issue. Dogg Pound reunited and upcoming projects Kurupt and Daz released Dillinger & Young Gotti II: The Saga Continuez in 2005, Cali iz Active (as DPG with Snoop Dogg) in 2006, and Dogg Chit in 2007; while he originally touted Dogg Chit as the heir to Dogg Food's legacy, he has since stated that none of the group's intermittent releases are to be considered actual albums—more like mixtapes, and that the upcoming 100 Wayz (originally titled Westcoast Aftershocc) is to be considered the second actual Dogg Pound release. '06 also saw the release of Snoop Dogg's album Tha Blue Carpet Treatment, on which Kurupt appeared. After putting out Digital Smoke with J. Wells, Brown also released an album with his younger brother Roscoe entitled The Frank and Jess Story. Kurupt appeared on Snoop Dogg's 2008 album Ego Trippin'. Before 100 Wayz, Tha Dogg Pound's Gangsta Grillz mixtape was released, hosted by DJ Drama; , followed by an album called BlaQKout with DJ Quik due out on April 28, 2009 --the single for which, "Fuck Y'all," is a diss to former Quik partners AMG, Hi-C and 2nd II None. Additional planned solo projects include an album with Fredwreck called A History of Violence, G-Boy Status with producer Bink!, and an album with Tha Alkaholiks' J-Ro , an album by produced by Snoop Dogg, DJ Quik and Teddy Riley (as QDT) called Niggarachi Presents: Kurupt the Kingpin, an album done jointly by DJ Premier and Pete Rock, as well as a Dogg Pound album with Pete Rock. Kurupt has been featured in two tracks Fornever and Live From Roscoe's on Murs and 9th Wonders most recent album "Fornever" that was released April 13th, 2010. Discography * 1998: Kuruption! * 1999: Tha Streetz Iz a Mutha * 2001: Space Boogie: Smoke Oddessey * 2004: Originals * 2005: Against tha Grain * 2006: Same Day, Different Shit * 2010: Down And Dirty * 2010: Streetlights * 2010: ''D-loc- Made for kings track 5 "shake Them" Filmography * 1995 Murder Was the Case * 1998 Straight from the Streets (Video) * 1999 Charlie Hustle: Blueprint of Self-Made Millionaire (Video) * 1999 3 the Hard Way (Video) * 2000 The Up In Smoke Tour (Video) * 2001 Keepin' It Real (as Raw-D) * 2001 The Wash (as Maniac) * 2002 Kurupt: G-TV (Video) * 2002 Half Past Dead (as Twitch) * 2002 Dark Blue (as Darryl Orchard) * 2003 Fastlane (TV episode called "Dosed" (as Fallon) * 2003 Hollywood Homicide (as K-Ro) * 2003 "Hardware: Uncensored Music Videos - Hip Hop Volume 1"(Video) (segment "The Next Episode") * 2003 Tupac: Resurrection * 2003 "Vegas Vamps" * 2004 "I Accidentally Domed Your Son" (as Krego) * 2004 Johnson Family Vacation (as himself) * 2005 "A Talent for Trouble" (as himself) * 2005 Brothers in Arms (as Kansas) * 2006 "Rap Sheet: Hip-Hop and the Cops" * 2006 Stand By Your Man (as Joker)'' * 2007 Half Past Dead 2 (as Twitch) * 2008 Vice(as TJ Greene)'' * 2008 Days of Wrath (as Bobby) Grammy Award nominations Kurupt has been nominated for one Grammy Award but has not yet won an award as of 2009. References External links * Kurupt's official website * Kurupt at the Internet Movie Database * Kurupt Interview at Metal Lungies.com * Kurupt & DJ Quik Interview with soundhustle.com * Kurupt on the set of "In Gotti We Trust" by Streetgangs.com, March 28, 2010 Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:American vegans Category:Death Row Records artists Category:African American rappers Category:People from Delaware County, Pennsylvania Category:Rappers from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California de:Kurupt et:Kurupt fr:Kurupt ko:커럽 hr:Kurupt it:Kurupt lv:Kurupt pl:Kurupt pt:Kurupt fi:Kurupt sv:Kurupt